1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, a program distribution medium, and a data distribution medium more specifically, this invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method, a program distribution medium, and a data distribution medium, by which, for example, an image of detailed shape can be generated from rough shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The higher degree of integration and higher speeds achieved in processors and memories have made possible what was previously difficult, namely the generation of three-dimensional images in real time, making it possible to display three-dimensional images (three-dimensional graphics) with a sense of presence for example on video game machines. If a three-dimensional image is to be displayed, in many cases the three-dimensional image is broken up into multiple polygons (unit graphic forms), and the three-dimensional image as a whole is drawn by drawing each of these polygons. Thus it can be said that a three-dimensional image that is drawn in this way is defined as a combination of polygons.
Three-dimensional images are produced by composing three-dimensional shapes with, for example, wire frames. However, to compose a wire frame the producer must set detailed parameters concerning three-dimensional shapes, which has been troublesome. That is, as a three-dimensional shape becomes more complex, the wire frame parameters must also be set in detail, which has been troublesome.